The Bridge
Bridge exterior.png|exterior The Bridge.png|interior The Bridge is the L.S.S. Alteon's command deck. You can find and get missions from Queen Pra'Mithia, Celestra, and Admiral Amada there. Dialogue Pra'Mithia Queen Pra'Mithia: Hello, -- It is so good to see you! I hope you are finding the accomodations aboard the Alteon to your liking! *It is nice to see you! Queen Pra'Mithia: Many told me that traveling on the Alteon was too risky. They did not want to see their Queen go off into the reaches of the cosmos... But I must say that I would not give this up for anything. Queen Pra'Mithia: The chance to see the universe in all of its glory is not something I could say no to. And having such brave warriors at my side such as you is an honor! :*Can you tell me more about the Fleet? :*How can we stop the Network? :*WARPFORCE SAGA! :*Back *Can you tell me more about the Fleet? Queen Pra'Mithia: The ships of our WarpForce Fleet combine the best Drakel magiscience with alien technology we scavenged from both Network and friendly visitors to Lore! No expense was spared to ensure the safety of Lore! :*It is nice to see you! :*How can we stop the Network? :*WARPFORCE SAGA! :*Back *How can we stop the Network? Queen Pra'Mithia: The Network is spread across lightyears of distance and can be found on worlds both advanced and primitive. We will have to search the galaxy and fight the Network wherever we can! If we never give up, we will not fail! :*It is nice to see you! :*Can you tell me more about the Fleet? :*WARPFORCE SAGA! :*Back *WARPFORCE SAGA! over to get the message: New chapters in the main storyline unlock as you level up! Opens Pra'Mithia's Missions list *Back Closes dialogue Celestra Celestra: I see you are adapting well to sailing among the stars, . This is new to me, as well, despite my past... *Can you tell me more about the Devourer? Celestra: The Devourer is a powerful entity considered by many to be a god. He is capable of gaining power by uncreating worlds and drawing from the power released. Celestra: His function is a necessary but thankless one. His motives are difficult to comprehend but many have come to believe he actually wishes to aid creation in the long run. Celestra: No matter what the truth may be, I will always blame him for what came of my family, and all the deaths his appearances on Lore have caused. Celestra: When he has finished with a world... Sometimes it is erased entirely from time and space and forgotten. Other times it is left a husk, devoid of life. Celestra: Usually his passing is less profound. Chaos is stirred for a time. It is always expected that the Devourer may someday return. Celestra: In his search the Devourer The`Galin has constucted an army composed of the scum of the universe. Some say he does this in hopes of redeeming them. Celestra: Others say he wishes to keep the worst of the universe under close observation. We cannot know his mind or his intentions. Celestra: This Network has a mind of its own, however. Their mind we can see. They enslave the universe. They enslave and destroy worlds, and often in a very incomplete way that leaves a great mess. Celestra: It is my goal that all in the Network know my name and that they fear it. If some can be redeemed, then so be it. For those that cannot, I will be among the first to volunteer to take them out of the universe. Celestra: It is the Network that is our greatest enemy, , despite what I may feel about the Devourer himself. Celestra: They take many forms and have many leaders. Learn their faces and their natures. Learn their tactics and their plans. Our goal of defeating the Network once and for all depends upon it. :*Tell me about your past :*Back Goes back to initial dialogue menu *...What ABOUT your past?? Celestra: I may not look like it, but I was born over a thousand years ago. My father, Garavin, raised me on the Isle D'Oriens on Lore. Celestra: The Isle is a floating town, held aloft by a mixture of Drakel science and magic. It was hidden in a rip in reality, halfway between Lore and the Etheral Realm. Celestra: There it was safe from the Devourer. The Devourer The'Galin came to Lore 1000 years ago, when I was just 16, and proceeded to nearly wipe out most intelligent life on the world. Celestra: He did this with the help of his Network of servants, races from other worlds who spread chaos and confusion, making it easier for the Devourer to syphon off life energies. Celestra: But the Drakel race preserved most of its advanced technology by hiding it within domed cities called K'elds. The Dwarves dug deeper into their mountains. The Elves fled into the deepest forests. Celestra: And the Humans, while very primitve, managed to survive in small groups spread across the planet. Many Humans who managed to be captured by the Network were subjected to experiments... Celestra: .... and these victims became the first Orcs. Meanwhile, on the Isle, I was safe. But to hide there, my father and I gave up everything. All of our friends and family died in the Devourer's first attempt to purge Lore. Celestra: My father became cursed as well, gaining immortality in the process of saving us. We believe the curse was given by the Devourer himself. Celestra: For all of these reasons, my father and I were no happier when the Devourer left. Yes, he did not destroy Lore completely. And yes, its races would reemerge, and grow powerful once more. Celestra: But my father and I could think of nothing but VENGEANCE. To that end, we worked with others on the Isle who felt the same and came up with a way for me to track the Devourer. Celestra: I trained with the greatest warriors and finally donned the Gauntlet of The'Galin, which would allow me to cut through time and space that the Devourer had passed through himself. Celestra: I left my fathe behind, who had become The Eternal, and started on my journey. For almost a thousand years I followed in the Devourer's footsteps... Celestra: ... witnessing the awful, but varied, effects of his terrible movements. Whereever the Devourer passed, a world was left behind either damaged beyond repair, or changed for the worse. Celestra: Traveling in the wake of the Devourer affected me, as well. It made me stronger, faster... and slowed my aging so that for every year that passed, I aged only a day. Celestra: Try as I might, I could not catch up to the Devourer. The best I could hope for was running the Network, or some of its Agents, off of a world and giving it back to its native inhabitants. Celestra: Then the WORST happened... I had failed completely. The Devourer's cycle had brought him back to Lore-- a world that he had allowed to survive. He had returned. Celestra: I was alerted to this by my father's beacon sent forth from the Isle, and so I hurried back to Lore. One of the last acts my father and I helped with before I left turned out to be very smart: Celestra: We forged Weapons of Salvation, using the mineral Viridium, which most agents of the Network are weaker to than other Lorian materials. Celestra: Rare Viridium is formed by the Devourer as he travels through spacetime-- ando he actually HELPED us this time. Unwittingly, of course, but it made me feel good anyway. Celestra: We battled for forces of the Network for over a year before we managed a victory-- the first victory ANY world had against the Devourer! Celestra: Lore was able to put forth a great show of unity. We could not defeat the Devourer but we offered him enough challenge that he paused. Celestra: In doing this we discovered the truth that most of his Network seeks to hide. Celestra: He does not seek to destroy at all. He actually seeks to purify and redeem... but his Network acts to further their own dark goals. He was pleased by our resistance. Celestra: Some say he would even be pleased with our current plan. We must stop the Network where it lives. Celestra: In the process, MANY lives were lost, many sacrifices were made, and Lore became a far more united place than it had been. Celestra: My own father's curse was lifted when the Devourer left this time, and he died. It saddened me, but his spirit lives on. Celestra: Remnants of the Network remain on Lore, and we trust the warriors there to root them out and defeat them. But the unification of Lore has allowed us to create this fleet-- the WARPFORCE-- Celestra: --and with this new power there is no more important mission than to find and destroy ALL of the Network we come across! Celestra: And if this power allows us to actually MEET the Devourer, then I will be the first to show him the true meaning of destruction! :*Devourer Saga on Lore (highlights cutscene) A series of animated snippets from the Devourer Saga in AdventureQuest. There are three parts, and after each you have the option to continue to the next part, play that part again, or leave to the main Alteon screen; after part 3 the continuation option is Join the WarpForce!. :*Can you tell me more about the Devourer? :*Back Goes back to initial dialogue menu *Back Closes dialogue window Amada Amada: Greetings, fellow WarpForcer! As Admiral of the WarpForce, it is my duty to guide our fleet into the depths of space in search of ways to stop the evil Network that serves the will of the Devourer. What can I do for you? *What is the Network? Amada: The Network is a loose group of intelligent beings from all across the universe who have pledged loyalty and subservience to the Devourer. These creatures, alien and Lorian alike, help the Devourer spread anarchy and chaos. Amada: There are some that believe the Network has its own agenda, apart from serving the Devourer. I suspect only a few people know the entire truth. :*What is the Devourer? :*Tell me about the fleet :*Tell me about the Alteon :*Back Goes back to initial dialogue menu *What is the Devourer? Amada: The Devourer is another name for The`Galin, a godlike being that is the polar opposite of Lorithia, the Creator. The Devourer feeds off of the life forces of a world. Talk to Celestra, over by the viewscreen, to learn more about the Devourer. :*What is the Network? :*Tell me about the fleet :*Tell me about the Alteon :*Back Goes back to initial dialogue menu *Tell me about the Fleet Amada: This Fleet is my pride and joy! I helped Queen Pra'Mithia plan the WarpForce Fleet so that the races of Lore who wished to fight against the Devourer's Network could leave the planet and do just that! Talk to the Queen to learn more. :*What is the Network? :*What is the Devourer? :*Tell me about the Alteon :*Back Goes back to initial dialogue menu *Tell me about the Alteon Amada: The LSS Alteon (Lore Space Ship Alteon) is the flagship of the WarpForce fleet. Named after the heroic King Alteon, this ship has 5 main sections: the Bridge, the Hangar Deck, Engineering, the Virtual Reality Deck, and Sick Bay. Amada: On the Hangar Deck you will find General Leet Stormfront, our special missions commander, as well as the armory where you can get weapons and gauntlets. Amada: In Sick Bay, Dr. Milly Mendas can heal you. She also offers special Skills and Technologies (Skills & Techs) that can help you heal and take better care of yourself in battle. Amada: The Engineering Deck is where Chief Gravlax keeps our warp engines running. He's also in charge of coming up with new technologies for us to use in our ongoing fight against the Network, so you will find more Skills & Techs there as well as Pets. Amada: The Virtual Reality Deck is where you must go to train with our holotrainer, Tronzor! He will get you in shape quickly! You will also get your Armors there. Amada: Hovering by the Alteon's side is the Warp Guardian Tower! Built to resemblethe Guardian Towers of Lore, the WGT is full of special rare and powerful items and missions! Captain Temura Ge'Thrak runs the WGT, so be sure to see her! :*Become A WARP GUARDIAN! Opens in a new window Amada: And lastly, here on the Bridge, Queen Pra'Mithia, Celestra and I devise strategies for the WarpForce to use against the Network in hopes that one day we will prevail! :*What is the Network? :*What is the Devourer? :*Tell me about the Fleet :*Back Goes back to initial dialogue menu *MISSIONS Opens Amada's Missions list Missions Pra'Mithia 0 - Join the WarpForce! Queen Pra'Mithia: I am sure you remember how you came to first join the WarpForce! You can relive the very start of your journey into space with us here. *WARPFORCE! Begins quest *Back Goes back to initial dialogue menu 5 - The 4 Autarchs Queen Pra'Mithia: Zorbak, the little blue EBIL moglin on Lore, sent a little "gift" along with us. You may have met him-- or should I say IT-- already, on the Engineering Deck: Zorboz. Zorboz specifically requested to speak with you now... *SEE ZORBOZ! Begins quest *Back Goes back to initial dialogue menu 10 - Hand of Creation Queen Pra'Mithia: The Protean Peace Alliance has invited me to their Museum of Antiquity on their homeworld of Protus. Most Proteans who are members of the Network have been gone, traveling in the Devourer's path for centuries-- Queen Pra'Mithia: So Protus whould be fairly safe. Just in case, however, I would like you to accompany me. So what do you say, brave WarpForcer? *TO PROTUS! Begins quest *Back Goes back to initial dialogue menu 15 - Eternal Darkness Queen Pra'Mithia: The Proteans have entrusted us with the ancient Hand of Creation. The Network wanted this artifact badly-- badly enough to assault Protus and the Alteon. Queen Pra'Mithia: We must find out everything we can about the powers of this gauntlet if we're going to understand what the Network is up to-- and stop them! Queen Pra'Mithia: The WarpGuardians have brought the Starknight Opie-Juan on board, and his lore and skill with the Uniforce may help us find the answers we seek. Will you bring the Hand of Creation to him? *MEET OPIE-JUAN! Begins quest *Back Goes back to initial dialogue menu 25 - Alteon Assault Queen Pra'Mithia: The Defilers are attacking!! They must be after the Hand of Creation... we CAN'T let them have it! Will you help us defend the Alteon so we can follow the course it showed us? *I'M READY! Begins quest *Back Goes back to initial dialogue menu 35 - To the Veil Queen Pra'Mithia: We are out of immediate danger thanks to you, WarpForcer. Thank you! Now it is time to set a course for the Cryptic Veil... wherever that is. Queen Pra'Mithia: Even though we've captured one of the Autarchs, another one is coming after us. We've got to lose them! *I have a plan! Begins quest *Back Goes back to initial dialogue menu 45 - What Lies Beyond Queen Pra'Mithia: We've followed the Hand of Creation and reached the Cryptic Veil. The directions from the Hand are leading us right through it... but Dark Madder is still right on our trail! We'll have to distract the Nechrons! *Let's go! Amada 0 - Asteroids! Amada: An apparent storm of asteroids has been detected heading straight for Lore!! We're going to intercept them and save our world!! *ASTEROIDS! Begins quest *Back Goes back to initial dialogue menu 5 - Scoutship Amada: My son, Lt. Amada, died in the asteroid attack. The asteroids were on too controlled of a course toward Lore to have been a natural occurence-- Someone or something out there must have sent them our way! Amada: You have proven yourself a skilled fighter and pilot so far. I need YOU to take one of our Scoutships to track the path of the asteroids back to wherever they came from! *SCOUTSHIP! Begins quest *Back Goes back to initial dialogue menu 10 - Red Dwarf Amada: I have some fortunate news, WarpForcer! I seems we have a lead in our search for more intelligence on the strange asteroid field base you discovered. Amada: Our Communications Officer filtered a very precise message from what we thought was simply intergalactic noise. After a lot of work, we managed to piece enough of it together to make sense of it. The transmission said: Amada: We need help. Crew of... Red Dwarf... all dead. Cannot return to Asteroid Base Haven." And then the transmission died out. We need YOU to find that ship-- apparently called the Red Dwarf-- Amada: -- and see if you can save anyone aboard so we can gather more info. Even if no one can be saved, we may still be able to learn a lot just from the ship's records. Good luck! *FIND RED DWARF! Begins quest *Back Goes back to initial dialogue menu 15 - Epsilon Minor Amada: We've received yet another call for help! This time it's an SOS signal from a desolate unnamed planet in the Epsilon Minor system. It appears to be Silari rebels who have left the Network and are now on our side. Amada: Pick someone to go with you on this mission-- They're Silari Drakel, most of whom have been long under the Network's influence. I don't think we can trust them 100 percent. Good luck, WarpForcer! *GO TO E. MINOR! Begins quest *Back Goes back to initial dialogue menu 25 - Haven Amada: We've known that the asteroid attack that led to the death of my son was launched from Haven. After doing some more recon, we've found out that Haven is a colony of dwarf miners taken from Lore centuries ago! Amada: Haven is basically an interstellar BUSINESS run by someone known as Lord Terror. We havne't found anyone who's actually SEEN this boss, but he is well-guarded by Network mercenaries. Amada: His head of security is a General Vax. She's supposedly a cybernetically-enhanced humanoid of some kind. We also believe the dwarf miners are being forced to work. Haven's defenses have been too great for us to get very close, but-- Amada: -- Gravlax has managed to reverse-engineer some Network cloaking technology and outfitted your fighter ship with it! With the cloak you should be able to pass through Haven's defenses and enter the space fortress! Amada: Confront this Lord Terror if you can... He has to pay for what he's done! Good luck, WarpForcer. *Infiltrate Haven! Begins quest *Back Goes back to initial dialogue menu Category:The Alteon Category:Locations